The Nightmare of Halloween
by BlueAlpha54
Summary: At a Halloween party, Sonic and his friends party during the night...until things quickly begin to go wrong. Will Sonic and his remaining friends make it out alive and end it before it's too late? My first story published here. It's not that good, but you can still check it out if you want.
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare of Halloween

Chapter 1

On the day before Halloween, everyone was getting ready for the holiday by putting up decorations and other Halloween sweets. The most noticeable guy decorating however was Sonic the Hedgehog, who was running around putting up jack-o-lanterns in front of his house along with other decorations such fake ghosts and fake spider webs around near the house. Then after Tails the Fox was done with his decorations, he went to Sonic's house to see how Sonic was doing.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled out loud.

"Hey Tails! Are you done with your decorations?" Sonic said back.

"Yes I am Sonic…I came to see how you're doing with your decorations."

"I just finished the outside decorations." Sonic said, then smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I'm not finished with the inside decorations however because I was having a blast running out here." Sonic said, after doing his little pose.

"Well I hope you enjoy Halloween tomorrow!" Tails yelled as he began to leave.

Sonic then started to wonder what he probably forgot to ask Tails about. Then he remembered what it was he forgot.

"Hey Tails, what are you being for Halloween buddy?!" Sonic asked out loud.

Tails then stopped running and went back to Sonic afterwards.

"I'm being a vampire fox for Halloween." Tails answered.

"Cool! Well I'm being a half zombie hedgehog." Sonic replied back.

"That sounds neat. Oh, did you see Shadow's costume Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I actually saw Shadow's costume already. I wonder why he wants to go to the party in that costume." Sonic said in a slightly questionable tone.

"I think he is going to the party to just scare some people." Tails answered.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the Halloween party tomorrow night Tails."

"I sure hope I do." Tails said in a slightly worried tone.

"Hey, don't worry Tails! I'll make sure nothing bad happens at the party!" Sonic said.

Sonic then gave Tails a big hug. Afterwards, Sonic let go of Tails and gave him a big smile. Tails then gave back a big smile.

"Thank you Sonic, I feel better now! You are still the best friend I ever had I ever had!" Tails replied.

Tails then gave Sonic a big loving hug. Tails then let go of Sonic and went back to his house. Sonic smiled and went back inside his house. Everyone else then went back into their homes to rest for the remainder of the day.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Author's notes: This is actually the edited version of my Sonic Halloween story. But I am only posting this version though._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Sorry that I didn't update in a long time! There were many reasons for the long delay.

* * *

After a lot of work on Halloween day, the sun started to set. Sonic's house was ready for the party to start. Then as the sun started to set for good, Sonic's friends arrived with their Halloween costumes on.

"Hey everyone, the party has just started!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone that had arrived went into Sonic's fully decorated house. They began to unload all of their supplies such as candy and punch. Inside his house were a real Jack-o-lantern and a hanging ghost. Everyone at the party wore their own costumes. Sonic wore black powder on his legs, arms, and face. He also wore fake wrinkle tattoos on his body. Tails wore red powder around his eyes, wore plastic fangs, and had a cape. Knuckles only had a hockey mask and a cape. Rouge wore fake stitches on her wings and had fake blood on her gloves. She also wore plastic fangs that were similar to the one that Tails had. Amy Rose wore purple powder all around her body, wore a witch's hat, and had a wooden broom. Vector wore a Frankenstein costume, Espio wore an assassin costume, and Charmy wore a mini Jack-o-lantern on his head. Shadow wore a Blackbeard the pirate costume. The last unknown guest wore a costume that looked like the former vice president named Cheney.

"Hey Shadow, why are you here with that costume on? I thought that you didn't like parties." Sonic said.

"Hmpth! The only reason why I am here is to scare someone." Shadow answered.

"Hey, do you notice that strange guest over there?" Sonic whispered to Shadow as he pointed to the Cheney guy.

The unknown guest was the only one that was near the punch. The guy was taking the wrappings off and eating a lot of candy. At this point, Sonic noticed that everyone except the Cheney guy were behind him.

"Yes, and I don't care about that guy!" Shadow said.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Knuckles asked.

"No, but I will find out right now!" Sonic said.

Sonic began to run towards the guy that was finishing his last piece of candy near the wooden table. As soon as the Cheney guy turned toward Sonic, Sonic immediately tackled him onto the floor. Sonic unmasked the unknown guy and it turned out that the guy was no other than…

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Why is the doctor here?!" Shadow said.

"What are you doing here Eggman?!" Knuckles shouted, pointing his index finger at him.

"Wait, do you want to know why I was dressed as Cheney?!" Eggman said in a slightly worried tone.

"I don't care Eggman! I-" Knuckles said in a pretty angry tone.

"I dressed up as Cheney because he strikes fear into anyone he stares at. When he is close enough, he will jump on you and begin to chew on your skin. As he chews into your skin, he starts to look for any bones he can rip out of you. Then after he has finished eating your skin, he will start chewing on your remaining bo-" Eggman said evilly, trying to stall their time.

"Get out of here Eggman!" Knuckles shouted as he threw Eggman out of the house.

The door closed behind Eggman and the party resumed.

"Hmpth! They just threw me out because my costume was the scariest!" Eggman said as he walked into the far unknown.

"Phew! Now we can party again without having to worry about that egghead!" Sonic said.

"Hey, who's ready to carve some pum-" Amy said, holding a pumpkin in her left hand.

All of the power in the house immediately turned off loudly.

"Boo!" Someone shouted.

Charmy quickly became scared and flew behind Amy. Charmy looked from her back to see that it was Shadow.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!" Charmy shouted.

"Hmpth! You are pathetic enough to get scared by a simple boo!" Shadow replied.

"Take that insult back!" Charmy yelled.

"I won't! After all, I'm the ultimate life form!" Shadow said back.

Sonic watched this little event with an annoyed face. Then, Sonic coughed and everyone turned back to him.

"I think we just had a burned out fuse. I'll get it for myself." Sonic said.

Sonic ran toward the basement door and opened it. He then walked down the stairs and closed the white wooden door behind him.

* * *

Author's notes: E-123 Omega was actually in the original version. But I decided to take him out from this version.

Please review! Constructive critism is also welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: This is where things begin to get pretty violent!

* * *

Sonic slowly walked downstairs in the dark basement. The basement was far down from the first floor, and that prevented the basement door from helping light up the basement. Thankfully for him, he already knew where the circuit box was located. Sonic continued to walk forward until he saw some sparks in the darkness. He began to walk faster until he reached the circuit box. He saw that the box had a big slash on it and that electrical sparks were coming from the big opening.

"What happened here?!" Sonic asked himself.

Just then, a small buzzing noise began to get louder and louder. Sonic looked around for the source of the noise until he saw something red floating and glowing in the dark. He ran toward the thing and tried to home attack it. However, Sonic did not feel anything get hit by him. Sonic quickly turned around and saw the red object again. The object immediately pulled out a butcher knife and Sonic barely dodged the sharp blade. A few seconds later, Sonic saw a little blood flowing down from the right side of his face.

"I can't fight this thing in the dark! I better get out of here and warn the others!" Sonic thought.

Sonic ran very fast from the living object and ran all the way to the basement door to open it. The knife ended up striking one of the steps below him and Sonic ran out of the cold basement. Tails and the others saw him running out of the basement will a little blood flowing down from the right side of his face. The gang began to get a little worried about Sonic. Sonic stopped in front of the others and looked at them.

"What happened to your face Sonic?! It looks like you almost got attacked by a knife!" Tails said.

"Everyone, we all need to get out of here now! Something evil down there attacked the circuit box!" Sonic answered.

"Don't worry Sonic; we will take care of this 'evil' thing for you!" Knuckles said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge then ran towards the basement.

"Wait, stop Knuckles! I'm telling you the truth!" Sonic shouted.

But it was already too late. They had already reached the cement floor of the basement. Moments later, some screams were heard along with the sound of heavy steps. Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge ran out of the basement. All three of them had some hasty slashes and they were losing blood. Knuckles fell in front of the basement and died quickly.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted.

"I hate to…admit it, but the faker…was right for once! Shadow said.

"Shadow and Rouge, you both need first aid!" Sonic replied.

"Wait, there isn't…enough time to get first aid!" Rouge shouted.

"Rouge is right! That thing…could get up here anytime now!" Shadow said.

Then, the gang began to throw away their costume props such as the plastic fangs. Everyone that was still alive ran out of the midsized house. Outside, Eggman heard some screaming and turned around to see Sonic and the others run out of the house.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Now is the perfect time to steal everything from Sonic's house! He will regret throwing me out of that party!" Eggman said.

Eggman quickly ran to the abandoned house. Inside the house, the object finally reached the top of the stairs. It floated all the way near the front door of the building and looked into the dark distance. There were now two red eyes glowing in the dark along with a red glowing object above its head. Soon after, Knuckles's dead body arose on its own and got up on its feet. Knuckles was now an undead soldier and was under the control of the living monster. Eggman reached the front door to only see the living monster covered by darkness.

"What are you?!" Eggman yelled.

Eggman turned around to see that the undead soldier was getting closer and closer to him. Then, he turned around back to see the monster pulling out its knife. The shinny blade was now covered in blood that was drying slowly. Eggman quickly turned around and ran until he was quickly tackled into the grass by the undead soldier.

"Stop, don't kill me!" Eggman shouted.

The undead soldier's right hand grabbed onto Eggman's head and began to squeeze it very hard. Eggman began to struggle and the undead soldier began to smash Eggman's face into the ground multiple times. Then, it began to dig into Eggman's back.

"Stoooop!" Eggman yelled in pain.

Finally, it saw Eggman's spine and grabbed onto it.

"Oh god no! Anything but that!" Eggman screamed in fear.

Then, the undead soldier tore Eggman's spine out, threw it away, and turned him around so that it can see his face. Eggman was barely breathing and a lot of blood was coming out of his back. Eggman had no choice but to watch death coming closer and closer to him. The undead soldier stepped on Eggman's throat and punched its knuckles all the way through his glasses. Eggman was screaming in pain and blood was pouring out of his eyes. There were also shards of glass in his eyes. Then, it tore out his destroyed eyes and threw them away. Eggman could now only hear the buzzing sound of the leader. The leader was now floating on top of Eggman. It aimed the edge of the blade on top of his throat.

"Please…spare…my life!" Eggman screamed in fear weakly.

Finally, the blade came down on his throat and Eggman screamed loudly one more time before his head flew far from his body. The leader looked at Eggman's separated and bleeding head. Then, the undead soldier began to run towards the dark horizon.

* * *

Author's notes: What just happened to Eggman is proboly the most violent thing you will see in the story!

Please review! Constructive critism is also welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone that was still alive ran into the small forest. In the middle of the forest was an open area with nothing but grass. Many big trees surrounded at the edge of the open space. Sonic and the other survivors rested at the edge of the open space. It didn't take long for them to hear Eggman's last and final scream.

"That thing got Eggman and that sounded like it was close!" Tails shouted.

"Eggman must have tried to destroy the house while we were away! As long as we stay hidden in here, we should be fine." Sonic responded.

However, it didn't take long for something else to run into the forest. It was the undead Knuckles and it was still wearing the hockey mask.

"Hey Knuckles, how did you survive those wounds?!" Sonic asked, as he and the others got up.

Just then, the undead soldier rushed towards them and it prepared its fist.

"Watch out everyone!" Sonic yelled, as he ran from the punch.

The punch missed and ended up splitting a big tree in half. The thick tree trunk feel away from the undead soldier and it quickly turned back towards them.

"We have to get rid of that thing or else it will end up killing us!" Tails shouted.

Undead Soldier bended down towards the ground and drug into it at such an insane speed. Everyone looked all over the ground to find the undead Knuckles. The ground began to rumble and the undead soldier jumped from under Shadow. Its fist collided into Shadow's face and he flew into one of the trees. Running towards Shadow, the soldier prepared its hands and the others chased it. As Shadow rose up, the undead soldier grabbed his head and tightly crushed his skull with its hands. As soon as Shadow's skull was crushed, they stopped immediately and slowly stepped back a bit. No longer breathing, Shadow's body was flung far from the group. Everyone still living had terror on their faces. They now knew the undead soldier's true strength and they knew that they had to get rid of if quick.

"Everyone, take down that undead monster now!" Sonic shouted, pointing at the fiend.

Everything that moved sped toward each other at a very fast amount of speed. The undead soldier threw a punch at Sonic, but he jumped over and Vector ran behind him. Vector stretched both of his arms out and hugged him very tightly. The undead soldier struggled to get out of Vector's grip. Tails began to throw some midsized rocks at the undead soldier's head while Rouge kept kicking its head. Espio was attacking with his shurikens and Charmey attacked it with his stinger. Sonic constantly attacked it with homing attack and Amy prepared her hammer in case she needed to use it. After many minuets of repeated attacks, the undead soldier's head was still moving around.

"That thing needs to stop moving!" Amy shouted, as she ran towards the thing.

Amy stopped in front of the thing and slammed her hammer on top of its head really hard. Its head suddenly stopped moving and it dropped onto Vector's arms. Vector got rid of the tight grip and grabbed the undead soldier with his right hand. He threw him into the air and watched as it landed on back of its head. It was sliding across the ground and the strap that kept the hockey mask on its face snapped into two. Everyone turned around and slowly walked away from the undead soldier. As they walked away, the undead soldier slowly got back up on its feet and the hockey mask silently fell into the tall blades of the grass. Its mouth opened really wide open and a loud cracking sound echoed into the forest. Everyone's feet stopped impacting into the grass and they quickly turned around to see its face. Everyone was now really scared of what it truly was. Its face appeared to lack any leftover moisture. Its eyes still had neither emotions nor any pity in them. Its eyes looked as cold as black coal. In the widely opened mouth was a big missile that was going to be used for its final desperation attack. The missile was launched loudly from its mouth and it aimed for everyone. The undead soldier rapid fired the missiles all over into the forest. Big chunks of dirt and grass flew into the air. Fire began to spread all over the trees and grass. Black thick smoke slowly started to build up in the forest. Everyone could smell the strong sent of burning leaves. The gang ran all over in the forest to dodge the missiles. It didn't take long for the fires to become big and chaotic. Sonic ran around while chocking from the thickening air. He looked around and realized that the situation was becoming too dangerous.

"Can anyone hear me?! Get out of the forest now!" Sonic shouted, as he looked around.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted, as she ran towards him.

"Amy, did you find anyone else?!" Sonic asked, as he walked towards her and grabbed onto her left arm.

"No, I wasn't able to find anyone else in here! There isn't enough time to look for them again!" Amy responded.

Sonic gripped onto Amy's left arm even harder and he began to run out of the forest along with Amy.

"Let's hope that the others can out of here too!" Sonic yelled.

After a few minutes of finding a way out, they ran out of the other side of the forest. Sonic let go of her left arm and they looked back at the forest. The forest fires were roaring loudly and they could hear a crackling sound once in a while.

"It's a waste of time to just stand there. No one is going to come out of there. I already found Charmey's body being burned alive."

They turned around startled to see Espio becoming visible again.

"How do you know that no one else is going to get out of there!? Someone else has to still be alive in there!" Amy said, as her eyes began to become watery.

"The smoke is becoming too strong and the flames are too big for someone to be still alive." Espio said.

Tears began to slide down her cheeks and splatter into many pieces as they impacted the ground. Sonic slowly walked to Amy and placed his hand on her left shoulder. Amy turned around and hugged Sonic tightly. She placed her head on Sonic's left shoulder and Sonic wrapped his right arm around her.

"There is no time for crying. Let's get out of here." Espio replied.

"Espio, do you not care what just happened to our friends?!" Sonic said, in a slightly angry tone.

"I-" Espio answered.

"There you are you guys!"

They looked straight into the forest to see Tails walking out of the forest. He was covered in some smoke but he appeared to be alright. Amy's eyes slowly started to stop making tears and a smile appeared. Sonic also smiled at the fact that his buddy was still alive. Amy moved to the right side of Sonic.

"Tails, I'm glad that you're okay!" Sonic shouted.

Tails ran towards Sonic and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"I'm glad that you're okay too!" Tails said, with his head buried on Sonic's body.

"We need to get out of here fast! That thing that killed Knuckles earlier ago might be somewhere in that forest now!" Espio responded.

Tails stopped hugging Sonic and they ran as fast and far away as possible. It only took a couple of minutes for a bunch of angry roars to penetrate the air. They turned around towards the far forest to see many figures slowly walking out of the forest. Shadow, Rouge, Charmey, and Vector were now all the undead soldiers of the monster. The undead soldiers were limping slightly as they slowly walked towards them. Their bodies were burned badly that they were slowed down drastically. Charmey's wings were melted, Rouge lost her left arm, and a chunk of Vector's tail was missing. They all wanted revenge for the loss of undead Knuckles.

"Let's get out of here now Espio! My house is the only safe to go to!" Amy shouted.

When Amy grabbed Espio's right arm, he pulled his arm away. Amy, Sonic, and Tails were shocked that Espio didn't want to go with them.

"Why are you not going with us Espio?" Amy asked, with a puzzled and surprised look on her face.

"Amy…with your strong will and strength, guide them so that they can fight that thing!" Espio answered, as he looked at the approaching undead.

Amy was shocked at what Espio just said at her.

"Tails…with your kind heart and that smart mind of yours; help them find a way to win."

Tails froze at what he said.

"And Sonic…with your strong will and adventurous spirit, help them fight to the end."

"But Espio, you are going to get yourself killed if you fight those things!" Sonic responded with.

"I'd rather die with my team mates than to be the only one left. I may not be able to take them all down, but I will be able to slow them down as much as possible."

Sonic nodded slowly and gather his last two friends near him.

"Take care Espio! Thank you…for wanting to help us." Sonic said.

Sonic and his other two friends turned away then ran very fast away from Espio. Espio slowly pulled out his shurikens as he watched them walk towards him. He saw the leader slowly floating out of the forest.

"Take care you three. Sonic…you will always be great friends to them." Espio said, as those would be his final words.

Espio closed his eyes and became invisible. He dashed towards them and aimed both of the shurikens at them.

* * *

Author's notes: The final battle will start in the next chapter and you will see what the leader looks like.

Please review! Constructive Critism is also welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic, Amy, and Tails arrived at Amy's house and opened the door quickly. They rushed into the front room and slammed the door shut. This was it; they were no longer running away. They would fight to the death if it meant losing their lives. There was only one chance to see what that thing was. As their hearts pumped quickly and loudly, they waited for the very moment that would decide the fate of the last battle. It had gotten very cloudy outside, but offered no advantages to Sonic and his remaining friends. The guys continued to stare at the door from a safe distance. Just then, slicing through the door, was the blade of the very knife that killed Knuckles. The sharp blade retreated away from the thin opening and the door was punched down onto the wood flooring. What was standing in the door way was the Shadow undead soldier and the very leader. It was no other than the Tails Doll. Its eyes were glowing red and had a demonic look to them.

"The Tails Doll?! Didn't we beat you in a race years ago?!" Sonic yelled.

"I'll never forgive you for killing my friends!" Amy shouted.

The floating doll turned its head toward Amy. It raised the big blood stained butcher knife towards her forehead. Just then, a kunai dagger flew out of the air and impacted into her right eye. Amy screamed in pain and Sonic along with Tails turned toward her with wide open eyes. While trying to hold back the pain, Amy pulled out the dagger and felt blood trickling down from the wrecked right eye. She quickly turned her head to the opposite side of the undead Shadow and realized that the undead Espio was there as well.

"Watch out! Espio is here as well!" Amy said.

Espio was to the opposite of Shadow. He was invisible right now, but had kunai daggers as the only far ranged weapon left.

"I'll hold off Shadow and Espio! Don't let that doll take anymore lives!" Tails said.

Sonic and Amy nodded their heads up and down in agreement. They all turned back to the killers and Tails began to get attention from the undead soldiers.

"Go ahead and try to lay a finger on me, Shadow and Espio!" Tails shouted, pointing at the two.

It worked and the two soldiers began to dash towards him. He turned back and ran to the opposite side. The other two watched him lead the fiends away from them. The footsteps of the two undead soldiers and Tails were growing weaker and weaker as they went farther away. The remaining two quickly turned around and began walk forward. Walking towards the Tails Doll, Amy pulled her hammer out and Sonic just kept looking at it with determination. As they walked towards it, the blade was slowly dropped close to ground level. Immediately, it rushed towards them and the knife swung quickly towards the pink hedgehog's head. Amy jumped to the side to see the object slam into the floor. She quickly jumped up and swung the hammer towards the red gem. Tails Doll showed resistance and stopped the hammer with the edge of the same weapon that it had used throughout the night. Sonic jumped up and attempted to home attack the weak point. Sonic was also met with resistance and bounced off the side of the blade. Both of the hedgehogs fell back onto the floor and barely dodged the left side swung weapon by ducking to the floor. Jumping up quickly, they got onto their feet and they continued to jump to the side, jump over, and duck.

Out far away in a grass field, the undead Shadow was skidding across the ground while still on its feet. It stopped and looked at Tails, who had just tail swiped it in the stomach. On the ground were a few kunai daggers that were being picked up by Espio. Espio then threw the kunai daggers it just picked up at the fox and he ran around Espio. As he got close to one of the undead, he attempted to tail swipe Espio. Espio however jumped into the air and spin kicked Tails in the head. He was sent flying and slid on the ground as soon as he landed on his back. Shadow was about to karate chop Tails until he rolled to the side and the undead soldier's hand impaled into the dirt. Tails got quickly and saw that Shadow was walking towards him. He was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. He couldn't hold on forever; he had to find a way to get rid of them both quickly. He turned his head around to see that a few of the daggers were still in the ground. The guy ran towards the daggers and Espio ran towards him as well. While running, the daggers were being pulled out by the fox. Tails quickly spun around and threw the daggers toward Espio. They struck Espio's head and its head was thrown backwards somewhat. Tails continued to stick at what looked like floating daggers. Finally, its invisible cloak vanished and the body fell backwards onto the floor.

Taken by surprise, Tails was lifted in the air by Shadow. Shadow had grabbed him by the head and was beginning to attempt to crack his skull. While trying to get out of the grip, Espio's body exploded and many kunai daggers were zooming towards the target; Tails. Both Tails and Shadow saw the daggers coming towards them. Shadow however decided to stay where it was currently at. It knew that Tails wouldn't be able to survive all of those weapons impaling his body. However, Tails finally managed to get out of his grip and swung around behind it. The fox kicked it in the back and the undead soldier stumbled toward the daggers a little. As soon as it lifter it's head, all of the daggers were piercing into its body. A few shredded through its body and Tails ran to the left side far away. Then, there were no more daggers flying toward Shadow. There were numerous amounts of daggers and holes all over the body. With no more life and strength, the burned body fell to the ground and slowly disappeared. Tails decided to head back and give as much help as he could.

Sonic had charged up the light speed dash attack and jumped up. Sonic entered in a state of a mid air speeding dash; the Tails Doll struggled to dodge and swing the knife. The Tails Doll was slammed into the wall and the gem cracked a little. Sonic dropped back to the ground and dashed to the side from the speeding knife. Both of the hedgehogs were showing signs of tiring and weakness. They were becoming slower and their strength was slowly being sapped away from the fight. Amy jumped up; only to have the monster float to the side. She raised the hammer in defense and watched as the hammer was knocked out of her hands by the other weapon. The hammer spun around in mid air and landed onto the wood floor with a spinning slide. She desperately ran to her only defense measure, but the Tails Doll floated over and in front of her. It immediately swung the blade upwards from the floor and it sliced deeply through the middle.

"Amy!" Sonic screamed.

She fell to the floor and Sonic ran towards Amy. Taking notice immediately, it swung towards the middle of Sonic. He turned to the side quickly and the blade quickly swung to Sonic's left side. He jumped over the sharp object and it quickly swung into Sonic's ball form. He was sent flying into the wall near the living room. While dropping to the floor, pain surged throughout the middle of his body. A deep gash ran across the left side of his body. Struggling to get up, Sonic covered the gash with his right hand and the doll floated towards him with the blade. It was expecting to deal the final blow until it heard a drop of blood. It quickly turned around to see Amy holding her hammer. She was struggling to stay up while her blood began to pour out of the big cut. With a sudden burst of speed, Amy ran towards the retreating doll that was preparing another swipe. As soon as it got to the other side of the front room, it swung overhead and she moved to the side. Immediately, she jumped into the air with the blood leaving a trail, and slammed the doll's power source into the wall. It shattered even more, but was very close to collapsing. Tiny shards of the gem began to fall in the air and vaporize into dust. It swung the blade around and sliced the lower half of Amy off. Blood began to flow out like a fountain. She didn't have much strength, but she had some hope left in Sonic.

"Sonic…finish this…thing o-" Amy said, with the last of her strength.

Her upper half dropped to the floor and her eyes closed for the last time ever. Sonic saw the horrible sight. There were many pools of blood that were slowly seeping into the wood floor. Amy had been sliced in half by the big butcher knife. The knife was stained with a lot of old and fresh blood. Tightening his right hand, he closed his eyes and began to charge up another light speed dash. The Tails Doll turned around quickly and zoomed towards him with the weapon almost touching the ground. As soon as he finished the charge, the doll swung the blade from underneath and he jumped quickly. He just then pulled off the move and he began to move along in the air. It a desperate attempt, the doll attempted to dodge and swing its trusted item. But, all of the attempts did not work and it ended up getting slammed into the wall. Sonic slammed it in the head, and the gem on top of its head finally shattered into hundreds of pieces. The doll's eyes faded from red to black; while its eyes went from demonic to normal. It along with the blade dropped to the ground; no longer moving.

Sonic breathed heavily as he slowly looked from the static doll to Amy. Water began to form at the front of his eyes and rolled along his face. The first tear dropped off and splashed onto the floor. Many more tears followed and he began to drop onto his knees. He may have won the battle, but he lost many friends in the process. He felt like he did not even win this; felt more like it was too late to even guarantee a victory. All of the strength that was used in battle felt like it was all just wasted. Suddenly, a portal opened besides the static doll and began to suck its body into another dimension. Then, everything was devoured by the darkness.

Sonic woke up to see that he was looking at the ceiling of his home. He turned his around to see that the gash on the left side of his body was gone and so was the pain. He slowly got up to see that everyone were in the same room, all back to normal looking. The fuse box no longer had the damage that was left by the Tails Doll. The costume parts were still on the floor; the same exact places they were left at and the treats were still gone. Soon, everyone woke up and was surprised to see that they were back alive unharmed. They all turned around at Sonic and some of them began to smile.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

She ran towards him at full speed and gave him a tight hug.

"Not so tight Amy!" Sonic replied, trying to get out of her hug.

Sonic finally freed himself and looked at everyone else.

"Looks like you guys finally got rid of the Tails Doll." Tails said, with a smile on his face.

"We did," Sonic said, as he walked to Tails and putted a hand on his left shoulder. "But I do have thanks for all of you; including you Tails."

Tails gave Sonic a big hug and Sonic hugged him too. Shadow and Rouge were watching the whole thing happening.

"Hmpth, I'm not interested at what I am seeing! Come on Rouge, we are leaving." Shadow said, walking to the front entrance.

"Agreed." Rouge replied, walking away with Shadow.

"Looks like we all we have a happy ending. Don't we Espio?" Vector said.

"Looks certainly like that for now." Espio answered, and then gave a smirk.

"Can we go home Vector?!" Charmey asked.

"Shut up Charmey! I'll decide and tell you when we are leaving!" Vector shouted.

"Heh, heh, heh."

"What's so funny Espio?!" Vector asked.

"Charmey is the same old annoying bee." Espio replied.

"Hey!" Charmey yelled.

Out hear the house, Knuckles was walking away with his arms crossed.

"Looks like Sonic will never change." Knuckles thought, as he walked back to Angel Island.

Since then, everyone enjoyed the rest of the year without Eggman attacking them. Eggman was brought back to life and woke up in his hidden base by the same force that brought back the others. There were a few problems encountered such as buying enough food and presents, but nothing as major on the scale as the attack on Halloween night. The Tails Doll…is gone for now.

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you for reading the story. What did you guys think of the story?


End file.
